Project 42
by karmaqueen43
Summary: Hichigo and his friends are pulled into a world of top secret projects, military issues, and relationship troubles when four new students transferred from abroad. Aleiana, Gin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Okay guys so i will put a better summary in chap 2 but need to know if you want me to continue. R&R. ] *EDITING*


AN: okay so this is my first story for ff.n hope you guys like it. r and r and i will put more of the story up. also please let me know if anything is wrong with this story. oh and there will be boyxboy later. i will let you know when but it more than likely wont be a lemon but i will still let you guys who don't want to read it. okay thanks again and let me know how it is.

Disclaimer: i own nothing...but the plot behind this story no characters are mine except Aleiana Rane.

Project 42

Seven years ago, in New York.

Aleiana stood next to her parents' graves trying to figure out how she survived. She shouldn't have, her father protected her. He hid her behind a trash bin. She stares blankly at the head stones while her mind goes back to that day unwillingly…

_**Flashback**_

"Daddy!" Aleiana cried as her father sat her behind the smelly trash bin. Her father turned and smiled at her saying, "It's okay baby. Daddy will be right back I just have to go save mommy from the bad guy." He then turned and ran out off back out of the ally he had gone into when he saw the man walking toward them.

Aleiana tried to stay put but being nine was not able to accomplish the feat. So she walked to the corner of the ally and looked out only to see her mother dead on the ground with her throat slit open wide. She then started looking for her father thinking surly he was okay and had stopped the bad man, only to see the man sitting on her father's chest stabbing him in the throat repeatedly.

She tried to scream but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her daddy was looking towards the ally she was hiding in tears streaming down his face repeating one word over and over again.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She could just barely hear him over the man laughing. She started crying then unable to stop the tears and backed back into the ally and ran towards the opposite street hoping to find someone to help. She ran out of the ally full speed so couldn't stop in time when she ran face first into a young man.

He looked down at her surprised to see such a little girl all be herself. He looked around for any sign of her parents when a small cry made him look back at her face. Extremely crystal blue eyes stared back at him tears brimming over.

"Please mister! Please save them before the bad man hurts them anymore! I don't want them to hurt anymore!" Aleiana screamed make many people stop and look over. The man got down to his knees confused now and asked," Wait, who is hurting? What's wrong?"

Aleiana tried to pull him with her to the ally saying," This way! They are in the ally, please my mommy and daddy is hurting! Make him stop! Make him stop!" she was screaming by the end of it. The man looked at her and then into the ally. Him being in the military he was skilled to know if something was up but at the other end of the ally he saw the blood and looked back down at the little girl trying to pull him. He picked her up and pulled out his military issued Sig Sauer 9mm. He held the pistol at his side pointing at the ground and asked," What's your name sweetheart?"

Aleiana sniffled," Its Aleiana. Aleiana Rane." The man smiled," That's a very pretty name." Aleiana looked up at him with the question in her eye and opened her mouth to ask but the man put her down and put his finger to him mouth making the shhhing motion. Aleiana nodded. The man looked around the corner of the wall into the deserted street beyond and his mouth went dry and he whispered," Oh dear God."

_**End Flashback**_

Aleiana Rane was still staring at the headstones of her parents graves when the man that became her hero walked up next to her and bent down whispering," Aleiana, it's time to go sweetheart." She looked at him and asked in a horse voice," I'm staying with you right?"

He gave her a smile and replied," Yes Aleiana you are." She gave him a small smile then grabbed his hand and pulling said, "Then let's go…Aizen."

Two years later in London, England.

Ulquiorra Cifer looked at the cop from over his shoulder as he was putting the cuffs on and sighed. This was not how his day was supposed to go he was going to steal a little money and then get something to eat. Oh no God forbid something should go right for him at this stage in his life. That's when he just happened to see a girl who looked maybe a year or two younger than him tugging on a man's sleeve and pointing at him, in which the man looked at him and frowned looking back at the girl.

He must have asked her something because she nodded and they walked over to the cops and he pulled one aside and talked to him. The police man looked stunned for a moment before he walked over to Ulquorra and undid the handcuffs saying, "You're going to go with this man and from now on he is going to take care of you. Understand?"

Ulquiorra looked at the police man in amazement, "You're just going to give me to some stranger I don't even know. You're a very irresponsible officer." The officer in question turned red and replied, "This man is a part of the American military, you're safer with him than you are on the streets." The officer then turned and got in his car.

The little girl came up to Ulquiorra; he realized she was very pretty; long black hair half way down her back, clear crystal blue eye looking at him calmly. Her eyes looked far older than the rest of her. She smiled sweetly at him and asked, "Wont you please come with us? I could really use the company and you look like you could you a bath, food and a good night's sleep." Ulquiorra looked at her and realized he trusted this girl, maybe not the man but the girl was sweet and he felt the need to protect her.

He nodded his head and reached for the hand she had held out to him. She smiled brightly up at him and turned to walk away with him in tow.

Two years after that in Sydney, Australia.

Two boys of the same age sat in the library of St. Michael's orphanage doing their homework from that day's lesson. The blonde boy stopped and looked out the window hearing a girl laugh. It was imposable for you see this was an all boys orphanage, but when he looked up what he saw had his mouth drop. "Ay Grimm, look at this 'ere!", the boy exclaimed.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques looked at his best friend, they had been friends since they came to this place, and saw him staring out the window in wide eyed amazement. Grimm was intrigued what had gotten his friend like this? He turned his head towards the window to see a girl with long black hair, and maybe a little younger than them running around the yard chasing a boy with darker black hair if that was possible he showed no emotion on his face. In fact he looked bored where as the girl looked like she was having the time of her life.

As if feeling their eyes on them both children stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. Grimm sucked in a breath when he saw their eyes then looked at his friend from the corner of his eye and asked, "Gin did you see that? Their eyes…"

Gin nodded but just kept staring at their eye one a bright almost glowing emerald green, the other a clear crystal blue, both equally gorgeous. Then they both turned when a man came walking out of the building, both children ran up to him. The blonde man smiled and then his eyes got big and his head snapped up to the window the boys were still looking out at them.

Grimm swore, "Damn now we are in for it." Gin looked at him and asked,"Why would you think that we didn't do anything we saw some kids playing in the yard and didn't know if they belonged here. That's all. Nothing else to it." Gin looked back down at his papers, but Grimm couldn't help but peek out the window one last time and saw one of the Sisters outside talking to the blonde man and now a brunette had joined him but wasn't looking at the man and woman talking. He was watching the boys.

That's when they both heard the door open and they saw another Sister walk in looking for them, when she found them she looked rather sad, "Boys come, follow me." She then turned to walk out when the boys went to pack up their work she turned back and said, "Leave it, you won't need it anymore." She turned back around sadly. Grimm looked at Gin and frowned but got up leaving his stuff behind and followed after the Sister, Gin right behind him. When they reached the front entrance both men were standing at the door with two suitcases. Grimm and Gin looked at the Sisters confused and asked in unison, "What's going on?"

One of the Sisters looked at them sadly and replied, "You've been adopted by these two men. They are with the American military and can provide a better living for you then this orphanage ever could. And they have two other children your age as well." At the mention of that the girl from outside came skipping up to Grimmjow and smiled at him holding out her hand said, "Hi I'm Aleiana and this," she gestured behind her to the green eyed boy, "is Ulquiorra. It's very nice to meet you."

Grimm looked at her hand and slowly slipped his much bigger hand into hers shaking it, "I'm Grimmjow and this," he pointed next to him, "is Gin." The girl smiled and then Grimm realized why he was so hesitant to go with these people. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Grimm swallowed and looked back at the Sisters for help but they were gone with one of the men to get the paper work done.

The brunette looked at him and smiled walking over, "Aleiana I think you're making him nervous." The girl gave him a sharp look and dropped his hand backing up into Ulquiorra and staring at her feet. The man sighed and walked away again. Ulquiorra glared at the older man's back and wrapped a protective arm around Aleiana. Grimm and Gin shared a look at that, but when they were about to question them on it the blonde man came back out and he saw the other two kids relax a little bit. The man smiled kindly at them and said in a too bright voice, "Okay all set, time to head out."

Grimmjows' eyes got wide and he asked, "What about the rest of our stuff?" The blonde man looked down at him and simply replied, "We will have it sent for."

When they were all in the van Mr. Aizen made an announcement, "So I have been transferred again and Mr. Kisuke and his wife will be coming with us." Aleiana looked out the window and asked in an almost bored voice, "Oh and where are we going this time?" Aizen looked at her in the rearview mirror and smiled chillingly, "A small town in Japan called Karakura."

Present day, April 3rd, 2013.

"Oi, Hichigo come one time to get up. Don't want to be late for the first day now do you?" Hichigo opened his eyes a crack to see his twin brother Ichigo as well as his sisters Karin and Yuzu staring at him. He sighed and rolled out of bed, "Okay see I'm up, and now get out of my room."

Hichigo got dressed and ran down the stairs just barley dodging his father usual good morning kick. "Dad I don't have time I'm already running late!" He ran out of the house and ran straight into Ichigo who had waited for him. Ichigo yelped and turned chocolate brown eyes on hazel brown eyes, "What the hell are you running for dip shit we have plenty of time." Ichigo growled. Hichigo just smiled and said, "Sorry thought it was later then it was I guess."

At that point the rest of their friends made it to the front of their dads' clinic and started walking to school. Orihime Inoue then gasped and pointed and a newly built apartment complex saying, "When did they finish this?" At that same moment four teens ran out the door with a woman chasing them while screaming, "You brats need to eat be for you go this isn't America anymore you need to eat and be more active!" One of the boys just laughed and continued walking yelling back, "If we ate your food Yoruichi we would be dead before we could be active."

Hichigo was intrigued to say the least about this boy with the blue hair for more reasons than one. For one he was interesting and two his brother was practically drooling over him. He was thinking over this when he felt something hit his chest and he looked down to see a girl no older than his sisters with her head on his chest. He tilted his head to the side questioningly when he heard a curse come out of one of the other kids mouths, "Shit man I'm sorry, she does this sometimes," he went to reach for the girls arm and before he could grab it she had a hold of his hand and bent it behind his back. The blunette cried out. The girl chuckled, "Grimm you let your guard down." That was when a white haired boy pulled on the girls ear, "Now now Aleiana you know better than to pick on Grimmjow." The girl Aleiana was crying out," Oww Gin that hurts stop it or I'm gonna tell!"

Gin just smiled and replied, "Go right head but first say you're sorry for running into…," he paused and held out his hand to Hichigo as if indicating that he was to say his name so he did, "Kurosaki, Kurosaki Hichigo." Aleianas' head snapped in his direction when he spoke and frowned. Then she just glared at him, "Sorry for not noticing you shared the same space as me Hichigo, but I really don't care," she looked at her wrist watch and continued, "we are gonna be late." And with that she turned and left her long hair swaying back and forth. Gin grinned at him apologetically and turned to follow. Grimm looked at them and gave a toothy grin saying, "Later."

Hichigo watched as they walked off and only just then realized that the damn woman had insulted him. "Hey!" he yelled and everyone in his group laughed at his slowness. Ichigo put an arm around his brother saying, "You always were the dumb one." Hichigo rolled his eyes saying, "Is that why I have better grades then you?"

And so their morning went back to the way it was every morning that it until they go into their class room.


End file.
